


A History of Fate- Changing Hobbits

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo has a badass twin sister, F/M, LOOOOOONG, Lots of weapons, M/M, PTSD, Violence, bilbo and his sister are essentially elven royalty, swearing and shite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightshade Baggins was not what the Company  expected to find in Rivendell. She's a strange badass warrior-hobbit who just so happens to be related to the Burglar. Not to mention she knows how their quest will end. The only question is: can she help them change their fates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! The inspiration bug has bit me today so I both updated my first fanfiction, and started a new one, possibly two new ones! I always wished that Bilbo hadn't been left completely alone after the death of his parents so now he has a sister! I also love boffins as much as I love bagginsheild, so I had to write them a story :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit nor do I own any songs used in this fiction. Enjoy!

       After embarrassingly being saved from the orc pack by elves, the last thing Thorin and company wanted was to be herded into a defensive circle by a bunch of the poncy creatures on horses. Poor Bilbo was stuck in the centre by Bofur (who has a strange habit of trying to protect him it seems) and trying not to feel too claustrophobic. The head elf greets Gandalf and they started up a conversation in Sindarin ( also known as 'that flowery tree-shagger language' to the dwarves), which was interrupted by a sweet bell-like voice calling out " Grandpa Gandalf!". Gandalf turned quickly at the voice, looking slightly sheepish, before smiling widely. A young looking woman on a pony comes trotting in after the elves, her red- gold hair shining like fire in the setting sun. She hops off the pony, removing the protective leather skirt she was wearing, revealing hairy large feet, hobbit-style trousers and a dagger strapped to her thigh. Strapped to her back was an odd dwarf-forged shovel and a beautifully carved bow, its quiver tied around her hips along with a curious black leather pouch. The corset she wears is hard, brown suede leather, embroidered in gold with golden clasps running down the front, worn over a cream blouse. A dwarvish braid running from her temple stands out against the fabric on her left shoulder, and an elvish one on her right shoulder.

" Well now, Shae Baggins. What on earth are you doing in Rivendell? I thought you'd be half-way to the Iron Hills by now, or possibly Rohan, or even Gondor, " Gandalf says, sounding suspiciously guilty. Bilbo squeaks from the centre of the circle, and tries to hide.

" Well I was going to, but I was struck with homesickness, or more acurately, I miss my brother," replies the woman, finally taking in the dwarves kill-circle. " What on middle-earth are so many dwarrows doing here? It seems like the entire House of Durin is here!"

" That is none of your business, Halfling." Thorin growls at her, giving her his best King-Under-the-Mountain scowl.

" Rude... Oh Nori, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!", Shae suddenly cries, rushing to Nori and pulling him into an embrace. " Oh! Are these your brothers!" She turns to Dori and Ori, bowing at Dori before squeaking with delight at the young scribe and hugging him. " Oh, he's adorable!" She pinches Ori's cheeks, causing him to blush madly and fidget with his mittens. She leaves the dwarves alone, heading over to Gandalf for a hug. " So, Grandpa Gandalf?"

" Yes dear?"

" Why do you look unspeakably guilty about something?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and a hand at her dagger.

 

" Well you see dear... you may not find Bilbo back in the Shire... per say..." Gandalf replies shiftily. Shae tenses, and grabs Gandalf by the beard, shocking the dwarves and garnering amused looks from the elves. " And just why is that Gandalf?"

"I may have taken him on an adventure..." said Gandalf, looking rightfully terrified. Shae yanks on his beard again. " Where is he wizard?", she growls. At this Bilbo decides to come out of hiding and steps forward from behind the dwarves. He flinches as Shae turns to look at him, his eyes as wide as a startled deer's, but he does not look away. He isn't expecting to almost be barrelled over by his sister's hug and frantic search for injuries, but isn't surprised when she knocks their foreheads together in a dwarvish greeting.  " What were you thinking Little Bo? You know how I hate not knowing where you are! What do you think would happen to me if I got to Bag End only to find an empty Smial. I can't lose you Little Bo, I can't."

Bilbo tightens his grip on his sister's arms and rests his forehead on hers. " I know Shae, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I had to, it was one of those feelings, I just had to come. And I found him Deadly, my One." He says the last part in a whisper, and looks sideways at a frazzled Bofur. Shae blinks a couple times before grinning cheekily. She releases Bilbo and walks over to Bofur, then pulls him into a hug. " Thank you for looking out for him, but you don't need to worry, I could never hurt my brother.", she says, smiling disarmingly. She then lowers her voice and says,"I also give you my blessing, don't dilly dally too long." She smirks and leaves a blushing, spluttering Bofur before heading over to an elf on the side of the courtyard. " Hilderine, ready my private apartments for guests and have the things I made for my brother placed in his room."

 

" Yes, My Lady", Hilderine replies, rushing off to complete her tasks. Shae looks to Lord Elrond, and smiles. "I hope you don't mind that I took care of my brother and his company's lodgings, My Lord?"

Elrond smiles knowingly, " Of course not Lady Shae, but I would like them to dine with me at least."

" Of course My Lord," Shae says, before wobbling slightly. She looks around quickly before stepping in front of Fili, the closest dwarf. " Master Dwarf, you appear to be quite strong, would you mind lending me an arm?" Fili gapes for a few seconds, then holds out his arm. Shae wraps the arm around her chest and tilts her head up to look at him, " Whatever happens, do not let go." After Fili's shaky nod she stills, before she begins to glow from her eyes and from green vine tattoos running elegantly all over her arms and legs, previously unnoticed by the dwarves. Bilbo hurries over and takes her hand, watching her as she begins to speak in an amplified voice, the tone still feminine, yet more powerful than her own: " _The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the Lake will shine and burn_ ". A single tear ran down her face at this before she slumped and came back to herself.

" What in Mahal's name was that???", yells Thorin, many dwarves echoing the sentiment. Fili still held onto Bilbo's sister, at a loss for what to do, Bilbo wipes her tear and looks at her with pained eyes while Elrond approaches the three swiftly. " Lady Shae, what did you see?" he asks kindly.

Shae looks up at him, takes a breath, and steps away from Fili. " I saw dragonfire, death, gold-lust, war, and too much pain." At this she flees, pulling her strange shovel off her back and hopping on her pony, riding away deeper into Rivendell.  

" What just happened??", exclaimed Kili, looking incredibly lost.

Surprisingly, it is Bilbo who answers, rather clamly. " My sister is the Prophetess of the Valar Yavanna, and she just had a vision of how our quest will end. Come on, we might as well get settled before dinner. We'll be staying in my family's apartments." He starts walking hurriedly, followed quickly by Bofur, then Kili, then the Ris, until all of the dwarves have left the courtyard following their burglar.

Gandalf turns pained eyes on Lord Elrond. " What can this mean Elrond?"

" Something evil stirs Old Friend, and I cannot know if we will be able to face it."


	2. An Interlude of Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about our dear Shae and we finally get to the weapons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter two! Mostly just character development, we'll get more into Shae's unique weapons and her powers next chapter, but this explains her history with Nori!

The Baggins' Family apartment does not seem overly grand, seeming to blend perfectly with the rest of Rivendell, its doors are all arches and coloumns, its two stories of lovely white stone and a blue tiled roof. Upon entering the dwarves notice Shae's shovel has been placed in a small barrel by the door along with the strange leather pouch and her dagger, still in it's scabbard. " She went shooting then," Bilbo says quietly, " I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to see what my sister left for me". With this he scampers away up the stairs to his room. Thorin and Dwalin appraise what appears to be the sitting room suspiciously while the other dwarrow wander around, inspecting the room curiously. Bofur picks up a portrait of four hobbits; a dark- haired man with the same grey-blue eyes as Bilbo's sister, a lovely woman with the red-gold hair both of the Baggins twins have and Bilbo's green eyes, and two children, the boy already the spitting image of his mother, while the girl looks exactly like her father except for the colour of her long curly hair. Kili picks up a letter that had been lying open on a small table by an armchair and reads it under his breath:

_Dear Deadly,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You have barely been gone a month and already I cannot wait until winter comes so that I may see you again. I love you dearly, you are all I have left most days. But enough of this sentimental nonsense, how are you? What adventures have you gotten up to since we parted? Have you had to talk your way out of capture by trolls again? Remember the secret to cooking hobbits! I'm sure you are having much more fun then I am at any rate, the Shire can be so dreadfully boring. Dad's business is doing well as always and I have more waistcoats then I'll ever be able to use by now. Hamfast and Bell are having another little one, I hope it's a girl this time. Oh! I almost forgot! Primula finally got tired of Drogo skirting around her and asked him if he would court her. It will surely be the talk of the Shire for years! They are thinking of a spring wedding next year, isn't that lovely? Well, I'm sure you have more exciting things to do then read about the gossip of the Shire. Just know that I love you and eagerly await all of your new stories upon your return._

_Your Little Bo_

" Why would Bilbo call his sister Deadly? Seems like a cruel name for such a lovely lass," muses Kili. This comment earns him an eyeroll from Nori, who takes the letter and folds it, placing it under some kind of history book.

" It's because her full name is Nightshade, Shae is just a nickname. Her moniker when she's travelling is Deadly Nightshade. Bilbo has called her Deadly since they were kids as an afffectionate joke", He says, twirling a small knife in his left hand.

" And just how are you on such intimate terms with the Burglar's sister?", asks Dwalin, eyes narrowed.

" I'd like to know that as well," says Dori. "And how does she know about us?"

" She saved my life when a dwarf I cheated decided to get revenge. I was severly injured and she healed me, telling me stories about a land of plenty and two young hobbits who took care of each other after their parents died. I had to tell her about you and Ori because I couldn't protect you with my injuries and against all odds I actually trusted her to watch over you. I haven't seen her since her last trip to Ered Luin, twelve years ago," explains Nori.

" Well if you can trust her with us, I suppose we can trust her too," says Ori a determined set to his features.

" I'm glad'" came Bilbo's voice suddenly, surprising all of the dwarrows into jumping a foot in the air. They all turned to look at him and were left open-mouthed in shock, for Bilbo looked like a prince. He was wearing a forest green tunic trimmed in embroidered gold and trousers the colour of clay dirt. he was freshly washed and upon his brow and shining golden curls was a lovely circlet, its band an inch wide and patterned with intricate tightly swirling knots of silver, set with three glittering blue stones at the centre. "Although, I would like some help identifying something my sister left me", he says, waving a box in the air.

He sits upon a long couch and opens the box, pulling out what had to be the oddest thing the dwarrow had ever seen. It was some sort of minature mace, the handle no longer than seven inches long and an inch wide, with what looked like a two inch mithril chain and a two inch diameter iron ball. None of the dwarves, not even Dwalin the weapons expert, could figure it out. " I'm sorry laddie, but I have never seen anything like this in all my years," he says, brow furrowed perplexedly.

" Well I should hope not! I created that thing myself ,especially for Bilbo," Shae says, appearing quite suddenly in the doorway. She is dressed in a forest green elven gown, embroidered similarly to Bilbo's tunic, with the same clay dirt colour gracing a triangular cut out in the front of the dress. Her circlet is made of much finer and wider swirls of silver and the stone set at it's centre is darker and less polished then the ones in Bilbo's, but no less beautiful. She sets her bow and quiver in the barrel with the rest of her weapons and strides into the sitting room.

" That's all well and good, but what in Yavanna's name is it?" Bilbo asks agitatedly.

" I based the design off of that conkers game you love so much. I wanted you to have a weapon that you could use easily and would suit you! With a flick of your wrist, no more powerful then what you'd use for conkers, the ball is sent flying towards your enemies with enough force to crack a skull or to wrap around -and snap- a neck! Do you like it?" Shae says quickly.

Bilbo starts to open his mouth to praise his sister's gift when he's interrupted by Dwalin saying " I highly doubt it works like that Lassie."

" Well, how about I demonstrate then?," Shae says, an amused eyebrow quirked. Dwalin nods an affrmative and Shae leads them out a rear door into a small private training yard with wooden practice dummies and various targets. " Watch and learn Master Dwarf". Shae stands a decent distance from the target, and faster then the eye could trace, her wrist flicks and the ball shoots towards the face of a practice dummy which splinters upon impact. Shae smirks at Dwalin, before pressing a button on the side of the handle and sending the chain back into the handle. " I designed it to have a spring system that pulls the chain back in to reload quickly. The chain is made of thin links of mithril, to prevent snapping and allow an easier passage back into the handle."

" Impressive Lassie. I take it this is your craft?" Dwalin asks, actually impressed, while the other dwarrow stand shocked, looking from Shae to the target to the weapon repeatedly.

" Aye, I design many weapons, including all of my own. I also study weapons history avidly and can name the origins of most blades. Now, how about we all get to dinner? Lord Elrond is expecting us," Shae says before heading off to the dining hall, a pair of bright blue eyes following her every step before hastening to follow her along with the other dwarrow and Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Shae are good friends and see similarities in their life stories, where they had to look after their siblings after the death of their parents. They are quite close and their friendship will grow as the story progresses. Also, the dwarf that is watching her is Fili, don't worry, they're actually going to talk in the next chapter!


	3. Dinner and a Show in Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about our two little hobbits, romance! romance everywhere!, weapon love, and little Aragorn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the last Rivendell chapter so I made it extra fluffy! Cuz there will lots of drama in goblin town and beyond! Anyways, I have three playlists set up for this fic of songs that provide inspiration for my writing, one for each Arc of the story. I also have two for my other fics! My username is Ainsley Barclay if you want to check them out :) Enjoy the chapter!

They are almost at the dining courtyard when a small black blur runs into Bilbo, screaming " Miss Shae, Miss Shae!"

" What is it Estel?" Shae says, smiling bemusedly at him.

" Are we still doing archery training today?"

" Yes little king, but after dinner! Now, where are your minders?"

" Umm... well Ro and Dan were with me, but they started arguing about who killed the most orcs on the hunt today and weren't paying any attention to me, so I left," Estel says, shuffling his feet.

" Firstly, who put those spawn of Morgoth in charge of you?! Secondly, I killed the most orcs, as per usual, and Thirdly, what has your _Adar_ told you about running away from your minders?"

" To not to..."

" Very good. You may accompany us to dinner, alright? I have to talk to Lord Elrond about just who he leaves in charge of you." Estel grumbles a yes and takes her hand. At ten years old, the little human has almost grown to the same height as her and is taller than Bilbo by a few inches.

" Mister Boggins, are you short for a hobbit?" asks Kili, noticing the height differences between the hobbit and his sister.

Bilbo splutters at this, going a bit red before saying, " No I am not! I am a perfectly respectable height, two inches above the average four feet. It is also incredibly rude to ask about people's heights like that, honestly."

" My brother is correct Master Kili. I am actually unnaturally large due to an excursion in the Old Forest. I had gotten lost you see, on one of my adventures, and I was found by a Huorn by the name of Mossbeard. He had the most incredible beard you've ever seen, enough to make any dwarf jealous. Anyways, he recognized the mark of the Green Lady on me and provided me with aid, food and took me to a spring to drink. Little did I know that I had just drank Ent-Draught, which made me grow an extra three inches. So where before I was four foot two, much like my brother, I grew to four foot five," Shae says.

" So you're the same height as Fili? Wicked!"

Shae looks to Fili and winks," Yes, I suppose I am."

.~~~~~~~.

The dining tables are laden with traditional Elvish fare, meaning a lot of vegetables and no meat, leaving much to be desired for the dwarves. The music is lovely, but slow paced and continuous. Shae and Fili are the only ones not complaining as they are in deep conversation about swords. " Perhaps after dinner I can take you to my favourte place in all of Rivendell, the resting place of the Shards of Narsil. It was such a beautiful sword."

"The Shards of Narsil? Really?!?"

" Yes, really," Shae says laughing.

" I would very much like to see them, with you, if you want."

Shae giggles at this, " I should very much like to take you." Fili turns bright red and stammers. " To see the sword that is".

" Yes, of course, the uh, sword."

Kili rolls his eyes at his brother's ridiculousness, and throws a roll at him before going back to not-so-subtely checking out the elves. At the main table, Lord Elrond examines the swords Thorin and Gandalf found in the troll cave, dubbing them Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, and Glamdring, the Fauxhammer. Bilbo is about to ask about his short-sword when Balin tells him not to bother, " It's more of a letter-opener, really."

" Bilbo, what's that?" Shae says, looking at the blade.

" Hmm? Oh it's nothing."

" Is that a sword? Oh, it is! A practice sword, made for the youngling elven princes of Gondolin, lovely blade, glows blue when orcs or goblins are near. It's just the right size for you too. I'll have to give you lessons."

" You know we're not staying in Rivendell, right?" Bilbo says looking down at his lap.

" Of course we're not! We have a quest after all!"

" Does that mean you're coming with us?" asks Fili.

" Yes, you lot need all the help you can get. Besides, I can get you through Mirkwood easier, given that I was practically raised there."

" You were? Why?"

" Bilbo and I were only 18 when our parents died, and it was deemed improper for us to live together full time at such a young age, so I was raised by our uncle in Mirkwood and Bilbo was brought up to take over for our father."

" And how did you get a Mirkwood elf for an uncle?" asks Thorin, looking over at the Hobbits suspiciously.

" My mother saved Prince Legolas' life on one of her adventures, and King Thranduil named our entire family kin and thus we became honorary royalty in Mirkwood," Shae replies coldly. Thorin scoffs and turns away, muttering ' Of course the useless Burgler is related to that _Rukh'._

Nori chooses this moment to complain about the music, diffusing the tension. " Easily fixed Nori!" Shae says, " Does anyone have a fiddle?" A servant immediately appears with a lovely cherrywood fiddle and bow. "Thank you! Alright, now who knows 'The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late'?"

" I'll sing it if you play lass," says Bofur. Shae nods and strikes up the tune.

_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merrily old inn,_

_Beneath an old grey hill. And there they brew a beer so brown,_

_The Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill._

_Oh, the Ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-string fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow, now squeaking high,_

_now purring low, now sawing in the middle._

_So, the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_A jig that would wake the dead; he squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune,_

_While the Landlord shook the man in the moon,_

_' It's after three!' he said._

The song is met with clapping and laughter as well as a fair amount of food-throwing, scaring poor Lindir out of his wits. Bofur and Shae stood and bowed, Bofur winking at Bilbo across the tables.

" Would anyone else like to play? I feel like a dance?" Shae says, holding out the fiddle.

" I got it!" Kili says, taking the fiddle and winking at his brother, striking up a lively tune. Fili held a hand out to Shae, blushing furiously. Shae rolls her eyes, then yanks him to an empty space, placing one hand on his shoulder, and entwining the other with one of his hands. Fili places his other hand on her waist, and they began a lively dance, spinning in bouncy circles around the courtyard. Bofur grabs Bilbo and follows suit with a fair amount of sputtering and feigned protests from the hobbit.

The rest of the night continues on in this way, with laughter and dancing and music. Shae manages to sneak some actual food up from the kitchen and prepares a veritable feast before going off to tutor Estel. Late in the evening she makes good on her promise and leads Fili away to the pavillion where the Shards of Narsil were kept while her brother, Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf convene with Lord Elrond about Thror's map. As the two part ways in the Baggins' apartments and say their goodnights, Shae leans in close and kisses Fili's cheek softly, then runs up the stairs to her room. Fili touches the spot her lips had graced and walks back to the living room, where the dwarves were sleeping for the night, slightly dazed.

" Have fun brother?" asks Kili cheekily.

"Shut up Kili," Fili says, throwing his overcoat at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a brief explanation about Bilbo having the Elvenking for an uncle, I'll probably expand on the story when we get to Mirkwood! And Shae totally did a Merry and Pippin with the Ent-Draught!


	4. A Fell Leg of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company departs Rivendell, encounters stone giants, take an unexpected trip to goblin town, run into the pale orc and learn the hobbits' tale of woe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thought I'd post a chapter for Christmas, although it's not really Christmas related at all... Oh well. Merry Christmas and enjoy!

        At the breaking of dawn, the Company is roused from a peaceful slumber by Shae moving about filling packs and gathering supplies. By the time she's finished, Bombur has made everyone breakfast and they are ready to leave. " Grandpa Gandalf said we must leave, I believe it is because the White Council does not apprrove of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain. He's hiding things again..." Shae says, buckling her dagger to her thigh. She's already dressed in her hunting corset, thin yet strong iron chainmail, and tight mid-calf length leather trousers with her shovel and bow strapped across her chest and back, her quiver and poison bag on her hip and a strange feather necklace made of five long pale golden feathers. Bilbo stumbles down the stairs in his traveling clothes with the Princeling practice sword settled above his hips along with the strange weapon Shae made him " We'll have to sneak out the back way, and be extra quiet," Shae says, pursing her lips at the thought of dwarves trying to be quiet. The Company sneaks as quietly as they are able, meaning that there were several close calls and a lot of stomping boots. They had just made it to the back exit when a pony of all things came to block their way. " Anail, you must go back to the stables, I cannot bring you this time" Shae says, petting the pony's nose. The pony snickers and tosses its head. " Fine, you may follow, but not on the high pass, go around the mountains. The horse snickers again and trots off. " Stubborn creature... Won't let me go anywhere without him."

          " What language was that that you used Miss Shae?" asks Ori , ever the scholar. " Hobbitish, Ori dear. It means gust of wind"

" I didn't know hobbits had their own language! Can you teach me?"

           " No, I cannot, much as you could not teach Bilbo khuzdul. Dain gave me permission, but that was under special circumstances. I could possibly teach my One, but that is it, our language is sacred and protected, much as yours is."

" Oh, I'm sorry," Ori says, writing this new information down in his documentation book. " It's alright dear. Now we should really leave before-"

" Miss Shae, where are you going?" " Estel! What are you doing up?"

         " I heard stomping and came to investigate..." Estel replies, yawning into his hand. " Well, I have to go help these dwarves reclaim their home from a dragon, so I'll be gone for awhile. And I told you lot your noise would wake someone!" The dwarves grumble very rude things under their breath while Estel bounces up and down on his heels. " A dragon! Can I come? I'm getting real good with my bow now, I can help!"    

   " No Estel you cannot. Your Ada would kill me for one, not to mention you are much to young for adventures."

" That's no fair!"

     " I know darling, but that is how it must be sometimes." Shae sighs and places a hand on Estels thin shoulder. " Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you have a destiny fraught with danger, hope, and great sacrifice. You are here to train for this destiny, one day you will go on your own adventure and gain much from it. That is why you must stay here, so you can prepare for the day you must take up your mantle and bring Gondor to its former glory. Until then,' _Aa' men ealle naura calen ar' malta'._ " Shae kisses his forehead, the mark glowing green for a few seconds, then fading. " May this blessing guard and protect you dear child. Estel hugs Shae tightly then scampers away, probably to get breakfast.

" You haven't given someone a blessing in along time," Bilbo says, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

" He deserves it, the poor thing will have the weight of the world upon his shoulders all too soon." Shae replies, patting Bilbo's hand before herding the dwarves out of Rivendell.                                                                                                         .~~~~~~~~~.

         The Misty Mountains stand tall and imposing, dark silhouettes upon the fading horizon and as The Company reaches the high pass, a collection of dark clouds settle over the peaks. Not five minutes later, a deluge falls upon them, the sky lighting up green and silver with flashes of lightning, thunder drowning out any attempts at conversation, echoing amongst the rocky mountainsides. The journey through the mountain is treacherous enough in normal conditions, but adding rain-slicked rocks, torrential downpours, and deafening thunder and the going will be near non-existent. But that is not the worst thing brought forth by thunderstorms in the Misty Mountains. No, the worst thing would be the Stone Giants. Immense creatures that take no notice of travellers walking on them, focused solely on destroying each other in their thunder-battles. Now, most of the dwarves had never heard of Stone Giants unless in legends or perhaps a bedtime story, and the dwarves are therefore woefully unprepared for the battle taking place during the thunderstorm currently raging over the mountains. Bilbo for one, almost falls, saved by Dwalin's reflexes and kept close to the mountain by Bofur's arm. At one point, half of the Company is seperated, a giant's knee coming away from the mountain. They are thought lost, smashed into the mountainside by a Giant. Thankfully they were not, although Bilbo, poor dear , was knocked off the mountain completely, barely hanging on, out of reach for both Bofur and Ori. Shae acts quickly sticking an arrow attached to rope into a crack in the mountain, tying it to her waist and throwing herself off the mountain, lifting Bilbo into Bofur's waiting hands. Fili is quick to siddle over and pull her back up the mountain by the rope, pulling her into a hug when she's safe. Thorin looks angry at the delay, storming over to look down at Bilbo. " Did I not say you would be a burden? He should never have come, he has no place amongst us!" Thorin stomps off to find shelter, Dwalin following with a shake of his head at his King's behaviour. As soon as a suitable cave is found, Thorin orders camp to be set up, sans fire. Shae storms over to him, her face set in grim anger. " What right have you to talk to my brother that way? To insult him and demean him in front of the whole Company? Did he not agree to help you when there is nothing in it for him? When your own people deserted you? You have no right! No right to make him feel unworthy, or unwelcome, no right to make him believe he had no place with us, no place with his One. A terrible king you will be if this is how you treat your allies. My brother may not be accustomed to travelling or adventures, mostly because I protected him from it, but that does not mean he does not belong or cannot learn. He will prove you wrong and you will regret misjudging him." Thorin goes a little red in the face and looks like he is about to answer when he walks away, Shae sits down next to Bilbo and Bofur, placing an arm around her brother's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Bofur has an arm around Bilbo's waist and tries to cheer him up with a couple of his off-kilter jokes. "Bofur you have first watch!" Thorin barks from the other side of the cave, lying down and facing the wall. Bofur smiles at Bilbo and Shae, kissing Bilbo's temple before taking up a watch position. The rest of the Company take up sleeping positions and soon many are snoring. About an hour later, Bilbo gets up am sneaks over the bodies of the sleeping dwarves, his pack and sleeping roll settled on his back. " Where d'you think you're goin' " says Bofur, an eyebrow raised. " Nowhere, I wanted to sit with you. Something doesn't feel right about this cave. I just have a strange feeling."                        

  " Aye, me too. Say, Bilbo."

" Yes?"

" Yer sister, when she was talkin' about you havin' a One in the Company, was tha' true?".  " Yes, it was. They are very dear to me," Bilbo replies a hint of a smirk at the corners of his mouth.

" Oh, who is it? If ya don' mind me askin' a'course"

" Well, he's very handsome, he has the loveliest smile, an interesting taste in clothing, and he's the sweetest dwarf in all of Arda." Bofur frowns a bit, thinking it over, and deflates a bit. " Ori is quite a nice lad isn' he?"

"What? Ori? No! It's you, you silly dwarf!" Bofur' s countenance goes through a variety of emotions at once; confusion, elation, hope, and fondness. Then he stands pulling Bilbo into a tight hug, spinning him around, and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Bilbo rests his forehead against Bofur's giggling at the silliness of his dwarf when there is a sudden blue glow illuminating the cave.           " Wha's that?" Bilbo pulls his glowing sword from it's scabbard.

" Orcs!" Thorin is on his feet at once, barking at the rest of the Company to get up when the floor falls out from beneath them and they are lost to the tunnels of the Mountains. They fall into a strange broken cage and are soon surrounded by goblins and are dragged away, being lead Eru knows where. Bilbo is completely overlooked, so he crouches until all of the goblins pass, then sets off after them intent on staging a rescue. His plan never comes to fruition, as he is once again knocked down into the dark tunnels by a goblin that had stuck him out of nowhere. The rest of the Company has been taken along poorly built bridges until they arrive in front of the Goblin King, who happens to be singing atrociously about mangling them, breaking bones, and all manner of other horrible nonsense. " So, what brings a company of dwarves to my kingdom?" the hideous creature asks, his tumourous flesh-beard wobbling disgustingly with every word. The Dwarves and hobbit remain silent, glaring at the Goblin King with fierce determination. " Fine! If they will not talk we shall make them squak! Bring up the Mangler, bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" he says, pointing to Ori who's eyes fill with tears as the goblins make to grab him. Thorin is about to step forward and halt them, when the goblins grabbing Ori swiftly lose their heads to Shae's shovel. " You will not touch him!" she says, rubbing Ori's arm comfortingly before handing him off to Dori.   " Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't the Green Headtaker herself. Just what do you think you're doing in my kingdom then?" the Goblin King sneers at her. The Company looks at her confusedly, wondering about the nickname and how the disgusting beast knows her. " I'd hardly call it a kingdom, but I suppose I cannot expect better from the lesser of Sauron's creatures. I definitely do not want to be here, rest assured of that, but I fear that you will not allow us to simply leave now that we are here so perhaps we can skip ahead to the part where I kill you," Shae says, raising an eyebrow and hefting her shovel threateningly. " No, I don't think so. You see, there are many who would pay a pretty price for your head, only the head, nothing attached," the King replies, Fili growling in the background. " Especially since you have Thorin Oakenshield in your company, you didn't think I wouldn't see him did you? Send word to the Defiler that I have found his prize!" A minion without legs rushes along on a pulley to deliver the message. " Azog the Defiler is dead!" Thorin says, glaring at the large goblin.

" So you think his defiling days are done do you?" the King says, laughing. Shae sighs heavily. " This conversation is becoming tiresome," She says, and faster than the goblins could exclaim in terror she struck , killing two immediately, followed by a couple of arrows through the heads of the goblins restraining Fili. She then turned to face the King himself while the Company regained weapons and fought the minions behind her, a smirk growing on her face. " I think your head might be too large for me to take, but I will settle for slicing your throat," she said, first striking him with the flat of the shovel, disorienting him, then proceeding to slice through the tumor under his chin, and stabbing deep within his stomach driving him backward with enough force to push him to the edge, where he teetered before falling with a gurgling scream. Shae nods, then continues fighting goblins, cutting them down with relative ease. Suddenly a bright flash of light bursts out of nowhere, felling the closest goblins and stunning the rest, giving the Company the chance to flock to the source of the light ;Gandalf. " Follow me, you fools!" Gandalf says taking off down a path, leaving the Company to follow him , with minor grumbling about being called fools again. The escape route is treacherous and there are many goblins left to fight. Eventually they arrive at the end of a path which unfortunately cannot hold their weight, breaking off before starting a slide down furthur into the mountain, landing on solid stone. There is not much time for a respite however as Kili spots an oncoming horde of goblins and they are running again, towards a sliver of sunlight down a tunnel that leads to the outside. They keep running until they are in a clearing a safe distance from the mountain, knowing that goblins wouldn't dare go out in the sunlight. Gandalf begins taking a headcount, pleased to count Shae in their number, then frowns. " Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" This of course puts Shae into a frenzy and she begins pacing and wheezing , close to a panic attack, almost growling at Fili's attempts to calm her. " Perhaps Master Baggins left us. He has thought often of his home and warm bed. Perhaps he is long gone," Thorin says, though without much vehemence or anger. " No he isn't," Bilbo says appearing from the air itself. " Bilbo!" Shae cries, launching herself at him, nearly knocking him to the ground. " Never do that to me again! I though you were gone! I don't think I could take that, you're all I have left! Please, please ,please never scare me like that again!" Bilbo tightens his arms around her, pressing her close to him. " I'm so sorry Shae, I'll try, okay? I cannot promise that nothing will happen to me, but I can try to be more careful. I'm so sorry." Shae just nods and hugs him tighter, wiping a stray tear from her eye, then pulls away, nudging him towards an incredibly relieved looking Bofur, who also hugs him within an inch of his life, whispering sweet nothing's in his ear and pressing soft kisses in his curls. Bilbo pushes away from Bofur to look at Thorin moving over to stand in front of him. " Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo says, placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder, earning him a rare smile which quickly turns into a frown when the howl of wargs breaks through the trees. " Escaping goblins to be caught by wargs!" Bilbo exclaims as Bofur grabs his hand and pulls him into a run. Shae fires an arrow into the lead wargs eye, slowing them down and giving the Company more time to escape. Although it appears to be for naught when they arrive at a cliff, cornered. " Into the trees! Quickly!" Gandalf cries, starting to climb himself. Shae leaps, grabbing onto the bottom branch of a tree, hooking her legs around it , then swinging downwards to help pull others into the tree including Ori and Bilbo before climbing herself. Hobbits, while not usually prone to doing so, are excellent tree-climbers, almost like squirrels once you get them in a tree. As soon as they're in the trees the wargs break through with their riders, parting to reveal a giant pale orc astride a giant white warg. " Azog. It cannot be." Thorin says, voice hushed, eyes wide in disbelief.

" _**You reek of fear, much like your grandfather did when I took his head. What will you do now Thorin son of Thrain, there is no escape for you**_ " the Pale Orc says, grinning in triumph. Gandalf sends a moth off after whispering to it and Shae grins in understanding. She smirks at Azog and calls out in Black Speech " _**And you smell of goblin piss and false victory, do you really think you can capture us?**_ " Bilbo gapes at his sister, wondering just when she learned orcish. Azog laughs and waves a hand, his minions beginning to chop down the trees they are in . They lean and a domino effect takes hold, causing the Company to jump from tree to tree as they fall, eventually landing in one sturdy, extremely tall tree. Gandalf lights a pine cone on fire and chucks it at the laughing orcs, lighting another and tossing it to Fili who lights a pine cone in Bilbo's hand, who in turn lights Shae's and so on, until most of the Company is throwing fire-lit pinecones at the orcs. Their victory is short-lived, the tree finally leaning and toppling to the edge of the cliffside. Dori and Ori are barely hanging on to each other, Ori completely off of the tree, the rest of the Company each hanging on to a limb of the tree. Thorin heaves a put-upon sigh, looking over the Company, then at Azog and clambers onto the tree, intent on taking the orc on himself. Several voices cry out " Thorin! No!" but he ignores them, running majestically down the tree, sword and shield raised, only to be struck down by Azog and his warg, beaten with Azog's metal claw in the chest, then grabbed by the warg's mouth, teeth digging in before he is tossed into a boulder like a limp doll. Dwalin yells Thorin's name and struggles to get out of the tree almost falling from it. Suddenly Bilbo is climbing the tree running with his elvish practice sword drawn, launching himself at the orc that was ordered to kill Thorin, knocking it down, then stabbing it through the chest. He gets up and stands in front of Thorin's fallen body, swinging his sword around in an attempt to be threatening. As Azog steps up to strike Bilbo down an arrow pierces the narrowest part of his claw arm, causing him to turn to see Shae running down the tree, pulling her shovel off of her back , jumping off the tree and cutting off the heads of two orcs, falling into a crouch. She then straightens and bounds towards Azog, pushing his arm away from her brother, standing in front of Bilbo protectively. " _**You will not harm either of them**_ ," she says, her lips twisting into a snarl. Azog laughs, " _**As if you can stop me, Headtaker**_." Shae lifts her shovel to meet his claw, blocking his every strike, yet not getting any of her own in, while most of the other members of the Company find their bearings and begin their own fights. Shae begins to tire when a loud shriek is heard. " Giant eagles!" Bilbo cries, his eyes widening in awe as Thorin is picked up gently in an eagle's claws, which soon turns to worry when he is picked up and slung off of the cliff onto the back of another eagle. Shae grins largely then takes off at a run, strapping her shovel to her back, and jumping off of the cliff-face. " Shae!" Fili cries, looking on in worry until he sees her reappear on the back of a somewhat smaller eagle. " Your One is crazy brother!" Kili exclaims as he and Fili board their own eagle, flying off with the rest of the Company, calling worriedly out to Thorin. The Eagles drop them off on a giant rock mountain, then fly off, except for the eagle carrying Thorin who sets him down with more care then any would think possible and the eagle carrying Shae, who stops to nuzzle her with its beak as they exchange a few chirped words before it flies off with its brethren. " You speak eagle too?" Bilbo aks incredulously. " I picked it up when I lived with them, so about twenty years ago now, I lived with the eagles for about three years.That was my friend Thaurienne. As for the Black Speech I learned that to insult orcs," Shae replies shrugging. Gandalf pushes them all out of the way, racing to Thorin and muttering a spell that awakens Thorin, who gasps out,  " The hobbit?"

" Don't worry, Bilbo's right here, he's perfectly safe." Gandalf says, his usual eye-twinkle returning. Thorin however looks furious.

" You! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Did you forget your promise to your sister so easily? Did I not say you would be a burden, that you had no place amongst us?" By this point poor Bilbo looks close to tears and Bofur looks murderous, until Thorin pulls Bilbo into a hug. " I have never been so wrong in all my life." Bilbo slowly moves to hug him back , a small grin sprouting on his face. Thorin pulls away, smiling then looks off into the distance at the Lonely Mountain. The other dwarves join him and they all take a minute to stare majestically off at their homeland. " Hate to interrupt your fond staring, but Thorin's injuries need looked at, take off your clothes lad and I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!" Shae says, placing a hand on Thorin's arm before pulling herbs out of her bag and making a poultice. Thorin gapes," My clothes?"

" Well just your top half, that warg got you good and I can speed the healing along, hop to it!" Thorin grumbles, but concedes, removing his coat, mail and tunic, then plopping down in front of Shae, who smothers the poultice on the warg bite, mumbling " _Suil ennui, erio thul lini Faer hen. Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lin enin 'raw hen_.". The poultice glows a little, before fading, the would almost completely healed. Shae wraps it in bandages and cleans Thorin's face with some water from her waterskin. " There you are, all better!"

" Thank you Lady Shae" Thorin says, patting her arm. She waves it off before checking the other members of the Company for injuries, pleased at the lack of grievous wounds.

" That was a priveledge to watch My Lady, I have never seen elvish medecine in person before. You are a skilled healer," Oin says, assisting her wound check.

" Thank you Master Oin, I am nowhere near the skill level of Lord Elrond, but I have natural knowledge of herb-lore, being a hobbit and the healing came to me rather easily." She glances at her brother who has fallen asleep with his head on Bofur's lap and smiles, then stands and goes to sit next to Fili. " Good evening, _Melamin,_ " she says leaning her head on his shoulder. Nearby, Ori gasps, obviously understanding the Sindarin and Shae winks at him. " Good evening fair lady," Fili says, prompting an eyeroll from Kili. " What was that word you called me just now?"

" It is unimportant for now Master Fili, now do you have any wounds I should be aware of?"

" I've got some wicked bruising from the slide down the tunnels and a wee bit of a headache, but I'm quite alright love," Kili says. Shae slaps the back of his head, muttering " fauntling " under her breath. " Ow! I thought you were asking both of us," he says, pouting. " What's in that pastey stuff anyway?"

" A budding healer Master Kili?" Shae says winking, Kili laughs and shakes his head. " Well it's a combination of Horseradish to prevent infection, Myrrh to clean the wound and prevent bruising, yarrow to prevent inflammation and cleanse, agrimony to stop the bleeding, and rosemary partially for healing and partially because it smells good. Easy enough to make and effective for average wounds." Kili looks impressed by her ability to remember so much about plants and Fili is hanging on her every word, before he shakes himself out of it. " You are a marvelous healer Lady Shae, and to answer your earlier question, no I am not injured. But thank you for the thought."

" It was nothing dear. Perhaps we should get some rest? We will have to move on tomorrow." The brothers nod in agreement and are about to lay down in their bedrolls when Bilbo let's loose a piercing cry of fear. Shae turns pale before leaping towards Bofur who is barely restraining a thrashing Bilbo.  " Bilbo love, you must relax, it is only a dream. Hush now little Bo." Shae says, stroking his curls. Bilbo relaxes a little at her voice and whimpers.

" No Shae, don't leave, Papa needs us!"

" I'm not going anywhere Bo."

" Sing to me please?"

" Of course little Bo," Shae says, then she begins to sing in a quiet, sweet voice:

**The water is wide, I can't cross over and neither I have wings to fly give me a boat that can carry two and both shall row - my love and I.**

**Now love is gentle, and love is kind the sweetest flower when first it's new but love grows old, and waxes cold and fades away like morning dew.**

**There is a ship, she sails the sea she's loaded deep as deep can be but not as deep as the love I'm in I know not how I sink or swim.**

**The water is wide, I can't cross over and neither I have wings to fly give me a boat that can carry two and both shall row - my love and I ,and both shall row - my love and I.**

By the end of the song, Bilbo is once again sleeping peacefully, his sister continuing to pet his hair, smiling fondly down at him, an unshed tear in her eye. " What happened to him lass?" Bofur asks, his eyes wide with concern.

" Bilbo gets night terrors sometimes, they normally only happen in the winter. The orcs must have triggered his memories." Shae replies.

" Memories of what Lady Shae?" Thorin asks kindly.

" Memories of the Fell Winter, Master Oakenshield," Gandalf says, looking at Bilbo sadly and puffing on his pipe.

" What's the Fell Winter?" Kili asks.

" Well, it's a bit of a long story Master Kili," Shae says " It started when Bilbo and I were 18, the summer had been particularly scorching, so we did not expect a very seasonal winter, and in some ways we were right, but it was so much worse then we thought it would be. In the Autumn the harvests were cut short by terrible chills and frost that killed most of our crops, we were close to a famine. It was not long before the winds brought snow in great storms, covering the Shire in naught but cold and white. Many starved or were sick, including our Da. It seemed as if it could not get any worse when the unthinkable happened. The Brandywine River froze completely over, and then we were at the mercy of great white wolves. After the wolves came orcs and wargs; they had no care for our lives and many were slaughtered in the dark of night. The daylight was our only time of rest, when the light was able to break through the clouds that is. One day, my father had run out of his medecine, so my mother left with her old sword and tried to find him some more, we thought he was getting better and could survive until mother found the medecine. When the sky began to darken I worried, wondering why mother was taking so long, so I left Bilbo with our father, grabbed the shovel by the front door and went out to find her. I walked for what seemed like miles until I happened upon wolves tearing a body apart. It was my mother's. I don't remember much after that, only that I came back to myself clutching my mother's dead body surrounded by corpses of wolves and even an orc or two, the shovel black with blood at my side. I grabbed it and carried my mother back to Bag End, as carefully as I could. But when I got back it was to Bilbo cradling our father to his chest, limp and without life. We laid them side by side and wept, and I sang the song our mother would always sing to us when we needed comfort. The winter continued for another two months after that, Bilbo and I began helping out with killing the beasts invading the Shire, him with the axe we used to chop firewood and me with the shovel. It wasn't long before Grandpa Gandalf and the rangers came with food and supplies. We buried our parents behind Bag End, it seemed right, burying them by the home our father had built for our mother and we held the funeral in the spring. Uncle came all the way from Mirkwood for it and a week after the funeral I was on my way to the forest to be raised as a princess of Mirkwood." Shae had begun weeping steadily by this point, albeit silently, tears streaming down her face, and she looked at Fili with gratitude when he handed her a handkerchief and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. " I've never actually told the whole story before." Bofur takes one of her hands in support and Thorin walks over to place a hand atop her head in silent understanding, all the Company giving their support in their kindly gazes, before they break for bed, Shae wrapping herself around one side of Bilbo and Bofur the other, the rest holding their own loved ones close, dreaming of things long since past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have listened to the playlist for their story the song I used as inspiration are:  
> -Short- change Hero; The Heavy( fight with Azog)  
> \- The Water is Wide; Traditional( Bilbo's lullaby)  
> \- Tracks in the Snow; The Civil Wars( Shae telling the story of the Fell Winter)  
> Sorry for all of the feels btw.  
> Translations:  
> Anail- Gust of wind ( Scottish Gaelic)  
> Aa' men ealle naura calen ar' malta- May your ways be green and golden.  
> Suil ennui, erio thul lini Faer hen- Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit.  
> Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lin enin 'raw hen- Great Earth, may you give your strength to this body.  
> Melamin- my love


	5. In the House of the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company spends some down time at Beorns and Shae has a serious talk with Thorin bout the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First chapter of 2015! Exciting! My new years resolution has been to update more, I may need to make use of the Battle of Five Armies calendar I got for Christmas :) Well, enjoy!

         A hasty scuffling of feet on stone alerts the Company to Bilbo's return. 

" How far is the Orc pack?" Thorin asks.

" Close, too close. Not more than-"

" Ten leagues," Shae interrupts, her head cocked to the side contemplatively.

" Yes, how did you know?" Bilbo asks.

" I was raised by elves, Little Bo, I was tracking before I turned 33. That and hobbit hearing." 

" I see, but that's not all, there's something else out there!"

" What form does it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks, taking hold of Bilbo's arm.

" Yes, only bigger, much bigger," he replies.

" Oh! Beorn!" Shae exclaims.

" You know this creature?" Thorin asks.

" Yes, he is a friend. He will help us, as long as we approach him carefully." Thorin nods, trusting her judgment and the Company continues, running briskly over field and meadow to a large fenced in farm and away from orcs and the large bear creature. Shae ushers them into the front of the farm grounds and bids them to stand behind her. The bear runs in shortly after, growling and bearing its teeth. It stops in front of Shae, sniffing her before sitting upon its haunches, allowing her to pet his muzzle. 

"Hello Master Beorn, lovely to see you." The bear blows her hair with his snout then heads off to patrol his borders. " It's all right now, we can stay here, he'll watch over us. Just don't go out after dark. Shall I make us some luncheon?" The dwarves and Bilbo only gape at her, while Gandalf smiles knowingly. 

" That sounds wonderful Miss Shae," he says, heading off to smoke a pipe. She smiles and heads to the kitchen, braiding her hair back as she goes. Bilbo follows after her, shedding his overcoat and dropping his walking stick and they begin conversing in Hobbitish, most likely discussing what they will make now that they have access to proper ingredients. 

        As with all food made by hobbits, luncheon is filling and delicious. Beorn's table is laden with fresh bread, honeycakes, fruits, jams, flapjacks, and various forms of pastries. In deference to Dori a pot of chamomile tea has been prepared and ale was laid out for the others. " A feast fit for the heroes of Erebor!" Kili exclaims digging in with gusto. His brother shakes his head at his brother's foolishness, as do many of the other dwarves. 

" We've not reclaimed the mountain yet laddie," Dwalin says, slapping Kili on the back. Everyone laughs at Kili's pout and the food slowly begins to disappear. 

" Little Bo, after luncheon I think we should begin your training, we won't get much chance later on," Shae says, beginning to pile dirty plates into the sink, patting a wandering dog between Its ears. 

" I, uh... suppose that would be, um prudent" Bilbo replies, shuffling awkwardly.

" Excellent! Master Fili, do you think you could help me set up some practice targets in the yard?"

" Of course, My Lady, it would be no trouble at all!" Fili says, abandoning his plate and hurrying to stand by her side, ignoring the muffled laughter from most of the Company. Shae grins wickedly, then leads him out the door by his hand.

                             .~~~~~~~~~.

" Remember Bilbo, you only need the strength it takes to snap a nut in conkers," Shae says encouragingly, adjusting the position of Bilbo's elbow slightly. Bilbo breathes in deeply then flicks his wrist, sending the Conkers-weapon flying through a stack of hay. He laughs a little, looking proud of himself.

Shae smiles," Very good Little Bo, now try to hit the next target, aim for the face."

The target in question is made of sticks tied together in a passable imitation of a man, the 'face' being crudely drawn in ink. Bilbo steps up in front of the target, retakes his stance, and flicks his wrist again. To the surprise of all watching, he hits the mark the first try, splintering the target's face into millions of wood slivers. He claps giddly, his sister patting him on the back and kissing his head. " Well done little brother!" Shae says.

" But, I thought Bilbo was older than you?" Kili says, puzzled. 

" Oh, Valar no! We're the same age, technically I was born first I suppose. A whole twenty minutes before my brother popped out," Shae replies.

" Twins? Is that common with hobbits?" Ori asks, his quill to paper.

" Well, it's not nearly as rare as it is with dwarves or men, but it's not extremely common either." Bilbo replies.

" So, why does Shae look so much younger than Bilbo?" Kili asks.

" It has to do with my status as Prophetess of Yavanna actually. I suppose I'll just explain from the beginning then." 

The dwarrow nod enthusiastically, and Shae sits down to begin her tale, much like spinning tales to fauntlings in the Shire.

" When I was born, there was a mark upon my chest comprised of a circle of lovely green vines in full bloom. The Mark of the Green Lady. Many took it as a sign that the Green Lady was sending a blessing to the Shire and left it at that. Time passed and the Fell Winter happened and gradually I believed that the Mark was unimportant and forgot about it. Then, on my thirty-third birthday, my coming of age, I felt a burning unlike any other in my chest and the Mark began to glow green. The vines began to shift, crawling on my skin to the very ends of my body, covering from my wrists and ankles to the collar of my neck. That day I had my first vision, it was painful, like someone had split my skull with an axe- no offense Bifur. And it was also the day I stopped aging. I will neither age nor die until the Valar declare my time in Arda is finished."

" What was your vision?" Ori asks innocently.

A bittersweet smile graces Shae's lips. " My death Kurdith. Do not fear, it shall not come to pass for many years. Now, sword practice Bilbo!" Shae walks away from the group, grabbing Bilbo and setting him up in a proper battle stance. " Now, defend yourself!" Shae takes her long elvish dagger from her thigh and swings at Bilbo , who brings up his sword to block her, only to stagger backwards from the force of the blow. Shae swings again, Bilbo blocking again, this time with more success. This continues for a bit until Bilbo attempts to attack as well as defend and winds up falling on his arse. Shae laughs merrily, helping him up before taking up her stance, encouraging him to try again. Bilbo takes another swing, this one successful and manages a small spar before falling again.   " You're doing well Little Bo, a couple more goes, then we can stop for afternoon tea"

                            .~~~~~~~~~.

Beorn enters his home around suppertime as a man and immediately heads to Shae picking her up in his giant hands and spinning her. " Little Fox! I am glad to see you! Even if you have brought Dwarves into my home." He sets her down gently, then spies Bilbo sitting next to Bofur. " And who is this Little Bunny? Kin of yours?"

" This is my brother Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End."

" Hmm, good to meet kin of the Little Fox. But Little Bunny is too thin, he needs more bread and honey!" Beorn says, poking Bilbo's flattened stomach with a large finger. Bilbo splutters, then bows with an "At your service" , turning back to Bofur indignantly. 

Shae uses Beorn's distraction to approach Thorin. " There is something important I must tell you," she says, looking older than her years. Thorin nods and follows her outside.

" What is it Lady Shae?"

" You know that I had a vision in Rivendell pertaining to the quest, yes?"

" Yes. What exactly did you see?"

" Much of what I saw is painful to speak of. The quest is successful, but at great cost. Smaug will be killed by Bard, a bowman from Esgaroth, after the town on the lake is destroyed in dragonfire. His people will come to Erebor seeking aid, and you will turn them away because they keep company with my Uncle, who expects war. You fall to the gold- sickness that befalls many of your line, becoming obsessed with the Arkenstone, which my brother keeps from you in an effort to stop the sickness. He cares much for you, my brother, you are like his _Gwador_ , uh, shieldbrother.  Anyways, to prevent war between us all, my brother uses the Arkenstone as a bargaining chip and you try to take his life." Shae pauses to breathe taking in Thorin's countenance which has grown pale. " War will find us anyways, but at the hands of Azog and the forces of Gundabad and Dol Guldur. You will not survive this war, coming out of the sickness too late. The line of Durin will end on that day." By this point Shae is crying. " I will lose my One that day, and my broken heart will lead me to a new quest, one much more dangerous, but necessary. Sauron rises once more, King Thorin, and when he does Middle Earth will never be the same."

" There is no hope then?" Thorin says brokenly, a tear running down his cheek.  Shae gently wipes it away, lightly cupping his cheeks.

" There is always hope Thorin Oakenshield. I would not have come if it was hopeless. My being on the adventure has already altered events to pass. And I can guarantee that I will not let Fili die as long as I am alive. He is my One and I will protect him and Kili with all that I have and will heal their wounds if I can. But remember that I will do the same for you as well." Shae takes his hands then and squeezes them. " Do not worry quite yet Thorin, I am not the only one watching over this Company, believe me." Thorin finally cracks a small smile, squeezing her hands in turn.

" Thank you for sharing this with me, Lady Shae." 

" There is no need for formal titles Thorin, simply Shae is fine." She touches his forehead to hers then slips inside, leaving him to ponder all that he has learned over a pipe. 

" Was that wise Nightshade Baggins?" Gandalf asks.

" He has a right to know and this knowledge will help him in the long run, I am sure of it, Grandpa Gandalf." Gandalf smiles and nods, his eyes twinkling with his usual mischief.

                             .~~~~~~~~~.

Beorn does not have enough rooms to house the Company individually, therefore rooms must be shared. Dwalin and Balin share, as do Oin and Gloin, the three Ris, Bombur and Bifur, and Bofur grabs Bilbo and stoutly refuses to share with anyone else. Kili rather giddily offers to share with Thorin who needs someone to make sure his injuries don't re-open whistling merrily and dragging his Uncle along to their room. " I suppose that leaves you and me _Melamin_?" Fili blushes scarlet and shuffles off to the room in silence.

" I will take the floor My Lady, I'm sure you have no wish to sully your reputation."

" Oh, bugger my reputation, I only worry about that when I'm in Mirkwood, as I am a princess and it is expected of me. I don't even care about my reputation in the Shire any more, quite something for a hobbit to say, you know. And no one would begrude me time with my _melamin_."

" You still haven't told me what that means, Lady Shae."

" My love." Fili's mouth opens and closes a few times, snapping shut with a loud click the final time. He looks about to speak, then he sinks down onto a corner of the bed.

" But why?"

" Well, when the Great Smith created dwarrow he made them so that each dwarf would be missing half of their soul to be found in only one other, their One. Now, the Great Smith's own One was the Green Lady, and she presided over the hobbits, and sometimes their children would find themselves intertwined. It was rare, but as strong as any other form of Ones. Now, the gods wouldn't be so cruel as to have Ones outlive each other constantly, so the life of the shorter lived creature would be extended to match their mates. This is how it has always been, and will always continue to be my love. And this is how I found you"

" I am your One?"

" Aye, am I not yours?"

" Yes, My Lady, you are."

" Then we shall have none of this sleeping on the floor business, you will stay with me, as you were meant to _A' maelamin_."  Fili smiles serenely at her, drawing their foreheads together.

" That one was different."

" It means my beloved."

" Men Lananubukhs Menu," Fili says. Shae beams at Fili and curls into his side, urging him to lie down so they can sleep. 

" I love you to darling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gwador- shield-brother/ sworn brother  
> Kurdith- heart that is young ( young heart)  
> Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


	6. Spiders and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood! We encounter spiders, enchanted rivers, and rude family members, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is probably going to be a long chapter as it covers from leaving Beorn's to events in the kingdom of Mirkwood! Also, we get our first dose of Kili and Legolas which someone was asking about, so enjoy! (As a side note, I have a bunch of headcannons for this and my other fics on my tumblr, which is also themutesinger, check it out of you wanna!)

         Saddlebags are tossed gently onto the backs of fourteen sturdy horses, saddles secured and supplies double-checked as the company prepares to leave Beorn's lodgings for the forest of Mirkwood. 

" Hold on, we're one horse short! Why doesn't my sister have one?" Bilbo says, squinting at the horses as if one will appear if he wills it hard enough. 

" I have my own Little Bo!" Shae replies, then lets out a piercingly loud whistle. After a few minutes Shae's white-speckled, chestnut pony gallops into view, slowing to a halt in front of his rider. " Such a good boy, following me all this way." She feeds him an apple from one of her packs and strokes his nose. 

" There are some things you must know before you go into the forest. Firstly, never stray from the path, if you do, you will not find it again. Secondly, do not eat or drink anything in the forest that is not in your provisions or you will be poisoned. Lastly, beware the forset, it can taint your mind, make you see things that aren't there. It is dangerous," Beorn says, eyes sweeping his borders. 

" We will keep your warning fresh in our minds, " Thorin replies, steering his pony to the front of the Company. 

" Goodbye Master Beorn, I hope to see you again soon. I will send Anail back with your ponies, could you watch him for me?" Shae asks, laying a hand on his arm. 

" Of course Little Fox. Take care, and keep a good eye on the Little Bunny, yes?"

" Always!" Shae says before trotting off with the rest of the Company.

                            .~~~~~~~~.

They reach the border of the forest quickly, aided by the fast gallop of healthy horses (and one pony). The forest eminates a dark stickiness, illness oozing from it like pus from a wound.

" This forest is sick, very sick," Bilbo says, voice barely above a whisper. " Why has Uncle done nothing to help?"

" The source of this sickness is not something that can be taken on by elves alone, there is an ancient evil at work once more in Middle- Earth. Which is why Grandpa Gandalf is leaving us." 

" Yes, precisely. I hope to confirm the evil and then hopefully banish it from Dol Guldur with the aid of the White Council," Gandalf says. The dwarves look alarmed at the thought of losing their wizard, although Thorin and Balin sense the importance of the task and urge the others to relax.

" You will be fine without me anyways, you have a guide who has walked this forest for most of her life." None of the Company can find fault with this, particularly Fili, who looks somewhat smug on his One's behalf.

Bilbo however, draws Gandalf aside.

" Are you sure we'll be alright?"

" Yes, but I will need you to make sure they reach that mountain on time. I have every confidence in your sister, but I do not completely trust Thranduil to simply let Thorin Oakenshield stroll through his kingdom." Bilbo nods distractedly, fiddling with his right-hand waistcoat pocket. 

" There's something else. I... Found something, in the Goblin tunnels."

" What is it? What did you find?" Gandalf asks, eyes avidly shifting over Bilbo's face. Bilbo reaches to pull out the ring, his mouth open to say the words, then he stops.

" My courage!"

" Good, very good. You'll need it."

                          .~~~~~~~~~. 

          The concept of time does not seem to exist in Mirkwood. What could be only an hour of walking feels like days, the gloom preventing even Shae from knowing the exact time of day. The trees, gnarled and cracking, go up and up, branches weaving thickly to block the sun with sticky leaves. The air feels thick and heavy like rich gravy that has sat too long at the dinner table, gone cold and coagulating. The further they walk, the darker and more foul the forest seems to grow, and it feels like eyes watch them from the thick groupings of trees surrounding the path. The strangest thing is the quiet. The forest is devoid of sound, no leaves fluttering in the wind, no wings of insects buzzing around, not even a smattering of birdsong. Nevertheless, the Company trudges on, until they reach a destroyed bridge, the stone buried in sludgey green moss. 

" No bridge, no boat. We have no way to cross! Is there no end to the curses of this forest!" Thorin cries, despaired of ever reaching the Mountain.

" Actually, there is a boat, it's just been anchored to the other side and is nearly impossible to see in this darkness," Bilbo says pointing to a vague shape in the darkness.

" Yeah, I can see it too!" Fili says. " I can probably get a hook on it, pull it across." Thorin nods and Kili hands Fili a rope, which he ties to a hook that he pulls out of somewhere in the lining of his coat. His first toss misses, but his second one sticks. He pulls it across with the help of His Uncle and brother, then ties one end of the rope to a tree, the other to the boat, starting a pulley system.

" We cannot all travel at the same time, the boat is not large enough. We will have to go about this carefully, distribute even weight," Shae says.

" Aye, the lassie's right. That said, Bombur will have to go last on his own," Dwalin throws in.

" Yes, very well. I will go first with Ori, who is fairly light. Dori and Nori can go next, then Fili and Kili, Bofur and Bifur, Balin and Bilbo, and then Dwalin and Shae, " Thorin says, climbing into the boat. Kili hands him another rope to complete the pulley on the other end. The first trip, Thorin and Ori have to use handholds on the old bridge to pull them across pushing hard to cross the gap in the centre of it. Once to the other side, Thorin and Ori make quick work of tying the rope to the boat and a tree so they can pull the boat across both ways. The next five trips are also successful, and Bombur untied the rope from the tree, then hops into the boat, pulled across carefully, without so much as a shake of the boat. As he's getting out, Thorin sees it; a white stag.  The creature is a thing of beauty, bright white amongst the blackness of the forest. For a moment, no one moves, entranced by the creature's pure beauty, then suddenly an arrow is fired, it misses but startled the stag into running right past an unsteady Bombur who falls into the river. Thorin looks down at the bow in his hands, lowering it in confusion, wondering what possessed him to fire the arrow. Bofur and Dori pull Bombur out of the water as fast as they can, but the rivers enchantment has already begun it's work, and Bombur is deeply asleep. 

                          .~~~~~~~~~.

      They carry Bombur on a makeshift cot for what feels like three days, and when he awakes it is to the news that their provisions are running short. The forest has become impossibly more grim, the trees covered in large thick spiderwebs. The Company pauses for a short rest and a meal, most exhausted from lack of sleep and hunger. Shae climbs a tree, intent on evaluating their position and perhaps the date. Bilbo takes to pulling on strands of spiderweb, the substance twanging, sending vibrations throughout the forest. Suddenly, he hears whispers in a strange tongue, and peers around a thick tree trunk to find the source. All he sees are quivering leaves. When Shae returns to the ground, her brother and the dwarves are gone.

                           .~~~~~~~~~~.

           Picking up the spiders' trail is not difficult, given the leaves they loose from the tree branches when they slink through the forest. She follows them to a nest of sorts, with thirteen dwarf-sized bundles hanging from abnormally thick branches. Shae creeps over to the nest, hiding whenever she hears the clicking and snarling of the spiders approach. Suddenly, the bundles begin dropping, cut down by an unseen force.

" Bilbo!" Shae whispers excitedly, then drops to the forest floor carefully to begin cutting the Company free of their cocoons. The ones least affected by the spider venom stand to fight off approaching spiders and Shae leaves them to search for her brother.  She cannot find him and so returns pausing when she sees the dwarves, minus Kili, surrounded by elves. She can only take so much of Legolas insulting her new-found family, and so she speaks up.

" And here I thought you were the polite one  _Gwador_ ," she calls, dropping down from her tree. Legolas spins around immediately, mouth opening and closing gormlessly. The rest of the elves all drop to one knee, bowing to their princess. A loud cry rips through the trees. All it takes is Fili's cry of "Kili!" to get Shae running through the trees to find him. She arrives to find two spiders dead, a lovely red-haired elf standing above them. 

 "As quick as always,  _Nikerym_ Tauriel," Shae says, inclining her head respectfully. Tauriel bends at the waist in a bow. 

" I aim to please, My Lady. Come, we shall bring this prisoner back with the rest."

" He is no prisoner, Tauriel, he is my friend, and I gave him permission to walk our path."

" That is not enough anymore, My Lady."

" Come, we shall discuss this with Legolas."

Shae heads back to the clearing where the dwarves are being held, the elven guard squabbling amongst themselves and with the dwarves.

" _Dina!_ " Shae cries, the guardsmen immediately falling silent and bowing their heads. " What is going on here Legolas? These dwarves have permission to walk the elven path, they should not be detained as common trespassers."

" The rules have changed,  _ettani_ , the permission of two members of high standing in the Court of the kindgdom must be given for it to hold true."

" That is something they do not lack, unless My Uncle no longer holds me as part of his court," Bilbo says, appearing as suddenly as if he was part of the trees themselves. Many of they guardsmen gape and gasp in shock before hastily bowing to their Prince, eyes wide. Legolas looks flabbergasted, then he beams and dashes over to Bilbo, picking him up and spinning him around.

" Oh,  _ettanu_ you have been missed! It has been too long!  _Adar_ will be overjoyed to see you! Release the dwarves, if both of my cousins have given them permission, it is good enough for me," he says, spinning Bilbo again.

" Put me down at once Legolas Greenleaf! You're going to make me horribly dizzy and I would rather not empty my stomach of what little I've eaten today," Bilbo says, poking Legolas' chest with his forefinger. Legolas laughs and puts him down. Tauriel takes the opportunity to hug Bilbo.

" I have missed you _mellonamin_ ," she says, smiling at him. 

" And I you. I have missed you all dearly, " Bilbo says, his eyes watering slightly. The dwarves take in the reunion with surprise, as they believed the elves to be cold-hearted and uncaring. Kili watches the blond-haired elf, entranced by his smile, then turns away quickly, cheeks reddening. 

" Let us go to the kingdom before Uncle suspects we've all been murdered. I'm assuming Bilbo and I will have to change into court attire?" Shae says, always the voice of reason. 

" You assume correctly," Legolas says, ordering the guards to begin the walk to the kingdom.

                           .~~~~~~~~~~.

         Waiting for the hobbits to return while hovering outside of the Elven-king's throne room is nerve-wracking. The general hostility emanating from most of the guards does not help, although the blond-elf and the Captain appear to be amiable, particularly to the younger dwarves. 

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long?" Bilbo says, walking up to them on silent bare feet. He smooths down the front of his sleeveless tunic, a silvery grey with embroidery like starlight and dark leather toggles to hold it closed. Under his tunic is a thick navy long sleeve, just a shade lighter then his hobbit-length trousers, also embroidered. The circlet he wears is different from the one he wore in Rivendell, the silver frame curving inward to form a point in the centre of his forehead in the form of a golden leaf, which is set with a thin oval diamond. On either side of the leaf are two swirls of gold, with a small circular diamond set between them. His sister looks very different, in comparison. She wears a floor-length gown made of silvery-white velvet patterned with flowers, with a wide hood. The neckline cuts low enough to hint at her breasts while being tasteful, drawing emphasis to the rose quartz pendant settled bellow her neck. Her circlet is more ornate then Bilbo's, diamonds arranged to form acorns and oak leaves in a twisting pattern, set in silver. Bofur stares open-mouthed for a minute before clearing his throat.

" Of course not melekunuh, timely as always."

" Shall we then?" Shae says, opening the door. The Company enters the throne room, although throne cavern seems more appropriate, given the sheer size of the area and the winding walkways, leading up and up to a platform. Upon the platform is a throne made of antlers and intricately carved wood. The Elvenking lounges pretentiously on it, his piercing blue gaze aloof and disinterested. His robe is a similar silver-grey as Bilbo's, but his cloak is a deep red, matching seamlessly with the berries in his crown. 

" And what brings Thorin Oakenshield into my halls?" Thranduil's voice is powerful, rolling in its cadence, rich and long. 

"I'm afraid that is my doing My King," Shae says, stepping forward from the Company, dropping into a deep curtsey. Thranduil raises one thick, dark eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth twitching. " I gave them permission to walk our path through the forest as it is the safest and they are dear to me."

" You do not truely know these dwarves _fwir_ , they are nothing but greedy, and will not choose you over their gold. Regardless, they are not allowed to pass through the forest without the permission of two members of my court, and are therefore trespassing."

"They are not trespassing My King"

"Is that so? Who gave them permission then? I doubt any of my court would do so."

" I did,  _I Muindor Amin Naneth ,_ " Bilbo says, stepping forward. For a minute Thranduil does nothing, stilling, then he stands and kneels before Bilbo. His eyes water, then he pulls Bilbo towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

" Bilbo,  _amin fwion,_ is this a dream? It must be for I thought to never see you again my darling sister-son."

" It is not a dream Uncle, I have come back. I have missed you so."

" And I you, my little star."

Shae begins wiping away steadily flowing tears before joining the hug, pulling Legolas along with her, their Family together at last. 

" My King, there is much I must discuss with you, as well as King Thorin. Would it be amenable for the dwarven company and my brother to adjourn to my chambers while we take council?" Shae asks once they separate.

" It is amenable. Legolas, Tauriel escort them to the Princess' chambers."

" Yes My King," they say in unison, leading the dwarves and Bilbo back down the walkway.

" What is it you would discuss with me? Perhaps the reasoning behind bringing a ragged group of dwarves into my forest?"

" I am certain that you already know that our aim is to reclaim the mountain My King, and that you deem it a foolhardy venture."

" Indeed, you will bring naught but destruction and dragon fire upon the forest and those poor Lakemen."

" Esgaroth will be destroyed, that much is true, but It's people will remain mostly intact and the Dragon will die at the hands of Girion's heir, who is in possession of a black arrow."

" Is that so? Then I do not see what you require of me."

" Azog the Defiler will lead an army of Moria orcs to the mountain to end the line of Durin and prevent the east from gaining Erebor as a stronghold, further easing the Enemy's return to Middle Earth, allowing his dark power to spread and infect us all. His son Bolg will lead a second army from Gundabad."

" So the King Under the Mountain wishes for me to fight for his Mountain? Or perhaps just for the gold? I see no reason to include myself in this war of dwarves and orcs."

" It will not be merely dwarves and orcs, elf. This battle can aid in pushing the evil out of these lands; all will be involved. Lady Shae has already seen this and much more. Of course, I would not expect an elf such as yourself to concern himself with the fates of the innocent," Thorin says, cold fury leaking into his voice. Thranduil is about to retort when Shae emits a gasp and clutches her chest, her eyes and the vines patterning her body glowing green. 

" Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf- Lords in halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men, doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, in the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie." Shae says, then her body shakes before becoming stiff, her skin paling behind the green glow. " You have no power here, Servant of Morgoth! You are nameless, faceless, formless! Go back to the void from whence you came!" Suddenly, Shae grows taught, then collapses in a heap, Thorin barely catching her in time. Her eyes are wide, and she shakes, taking a moment to bury herself in the comfort of his arms. 

" What did you see my child? What has caused you such distress?" Thranduil asks, looking as if he wants to pry his niece's body from Thorin's arms. 

"It was the White Council at Dol Guldur, the Necromancer that resides there is Sauron. He has woken the spirits of the Nazghul and aims to find the ring. The Lady Galadriel will banish him back to Mordor, and Saruman the White follows him forth. I had hoped we would have more time until the ring was to be found. The retaking of Erebor is more necessary now then ever."

" When will the orc armies arrive at the Mountain?"

" No more then two weeks hence, Uncle."

" Very well. I shall fight alongside the dwarves, however, in return I wish for the return of the White gems of Lasgalen." Thorin looks momentarily disgusted, then nods his acquiescence.

" You shall have them." With this settled, Thorin takes Shae's hand, wrapping it around his bicep and allows her to lean on him as they leave the Throne room. 

" I shall have a feast prepared, it is not everyday I am reunited with family, and I shall see to replenishing your supplies."

" Thank you Elven-king."

                          .~~~~~~~~.

       When they reach the Company, they are greeted with loud exclamations of relief and hurried questioning. Fili steps forward and takes Shae into his arms.

" What happened Kurduh? Why are you so weakened?" 

" It is nothing my love, I merely had a particularly draining vision and collapsed. Thorin was kind enough to catch me and escort me here safely. I see you have all taken advantage of the bathing room?"

" Aye lass, it was wonderful being clean again, I had dirt places that dirt had no business being, if ya catch my meanin' " Bofur says winking at her. Shae chuckles lightly while Bilbo looks scandalized.

" Bofur!"

" Just a bit of fun me love!" Bofur replies, holding Bilbo against his chest and nuzzling his neck, prompting adorably cross giggles to bubble up from Bilbo's throat. Shae takes a moment to slip away and bathe, emerging in the same dress, but with dampened curls and fresh braids, Thorin taking his bath after her.  Not long after Legolas returns to Shae's chambers to bring them to the dining hall for the feast. 

     The dining hall is not as cavernous as the Throne room, but is still impressively large, with a long table, leaf-shaped chairs and intricately carved walls displaying important events in elvish history.

" Welcome, esteemed guests. In honor of the return of our beloved Prince, Bilbo Baggins, and in accommodation of our dwarven visitors, I bid thee enjoy this feast!" Thranduil announces from the most ornate chair at the head of the table. Shae, Bilbo, and Legolas are seated beside him, with the Royalty of the line of Durin near by. The food is better and less leafy then the offerings of Rivendell, with more potatoes, dinner pies, and even roasted meat. The wine is delicious and strong, Dorwinion, with a heady fruit taste. After the feast there is a celebration, elves leading each other in dances, and jovial music playing. Shae drags Fili into a dance, as does Bofur with Bilbo, leaving Kili alone, sipping on wine in a corner.

" You do not wish to join the merriment?" A clear, deep voice says, startling Kili into looking up. Legolas stands in front of him, his armor removed in favor of a green tunic, embroidered with the same silvery material that the other members of the Royalty of Mirkwood wear and simple trousers tucked into supple leather boots. His head is tilted curiously, looking down at the dwarf without being condescending.

" No one to revel with I'm afraid," Kili replies, taking another swig from his cup.

" Would you mind if I joined you then?" Kili raises an eyebrow, then shrugs.

" Not terribly, no. Although it's your kingdom, I suppose you can spend time wherever you like."

" It is my father's kingdom, I will merely take it over whenver he decides to leave Middle Earth for the Undying Lands," Legolas shakes his head as if ridding himself of a particularly troubling thought. " I noticed that you use a bow."

" That is correct"

" I have never seen a dwarven archer before, are there many?"

" Not particularly, no. I mean we have many who are trained with a bow in case we ever go to war, but being an archer is not common amongst dwarves, too elvish apparently."

" Well, elvish or not, you are quite proficient, almost as good as I am."

" Is that a challenge Elven-Prince?"

" If you wish it to be. Of course it could also be a comment on what I perceive to be exceptional skill. However if you are up for a challenge we could always have a contest in the training hall."

" First to hit the centre ten times wins?"

" Indeed, stakes?"

" If I win you must admit that I am the better archer in front of your father."

" Agreed. But if I win, you must honor me with a dance." Kili blushes at this, looking at the elf through different eyes, then takes his hand and shakes it.

" Deal."

                          .~~~~~~~~.

     " That was not fair at all! I didn't even know you could shoot two arrows at once, let alone sink them both in the centre of the target."

" Ah, but that was not necessary to include in our arrangement and I have won, thus you owe me a dance," Legolas counters with a smug smirk, extending a hand toward the dwarf in front of him. Kili sighs then takes the hand, immediately pulled towards Legolas' chest, which the top of his head only just reaches. He blushes profusely as the Elven-Prince leads him in a jaunty dance, quick, yet not dizzying. When the dance is complete Legolas bows to him, then preses a kiss to the hand still in his grasp. 

"That was quite enjoyable, Master Kili."

" Yes, I suppose it was, Prince Legolas."

" I think I should prefer if you called me Legolas, Master Kili."

"Then it is only Kili, Legolas" Kili says, smiling up at him. " Would you like to get a drink with me?"

" Yes, I would like that very much." They walked, hand in hand to the table to get two more glasses of wine, then sat and talked for the rest of the night, into the early hours of morning until they had to separate for bed, Legolas dropping a slightly drunken kiss to the top of Kili's head, and Kili pulling him down to kiss his cheek. Kili slips into Shae's rooms, where the rest of the Company is already sleeping.

"Have a good evening brother?" Fili asks, smiling amusedly at his tipsy brother.

" Yeah, t'was great," Kili slurs dreamily, smiling stupidly. " Really like Leg'las."

Fili raises an eyebrow at that, then shakes his head. " That's lovely brother, now get to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

" 'Kay. Night Fee"

" Goodnight nadadith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Fantasie Impromptu in C-Sharp minor, Op.66- Chopin ( Spooky, mind-altering effects of the forest)  
> Translations:  
> Anail- Gust of wind ( Scottish Gaelic)  
> Gwador- shieldbrother (sindarin)  
> Nikerym- captain ( sindarin)  
> Dina- be silent (sindarin)  
> Ettani- female cousin (quenya)  
> Ettanu- male cousin ( quenya)  
> Adar- father (sindarin)  
> Mellonamin- my friend (sindarin)  
> Melekunuh- my hobbit (khuzdul)  
> Fwir- sister-daughter/niece ( sindarin)  
> I Muindor Amin Naneth- brother of my mother/uncle (sindarin- there is no word for Uncle in elvish so I had to resort to a phrase...)  
> Amin Fwion- my sister-son/nephew (sindarin)  
> Kurduh- my heart (khuzdul)  
> Nadadith- little brother (khuzdul)  
> * listening to Accidentally in Love while writing Kili/Legolas is the cutest thing.


	7. Down the River and into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Mirkwood via the river, a battle with orcs, and a stay in Esgaroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! There's a lot to it, I hope you enjoy it!

        "Bilbo Baggins, if you do not stop your squirming I'll hit you over the head with  _Taker_ !" 

"But I look ridiculous Deadly! I'm not meant to be a warrior, and did I really need braids?"

" Just sit still I'm almost finished!" Bilbo continues to grumble under his breath as the dwarves wake up and are greeted by a strange sight. Shae, already dressed in leather battle armour, tightening the straps of Bilbo's. Bilbo's armour is plated black leather, with heavy shoulder guards and smaller plates covering his upper arms, large thigh protecting plates and matching leather vambraces. The front is held closed with intricate buckles and the whole thing is detailed with engraved nature patterns. Under his armour is a tunic plated with iron squares as chainmail. His hair has been braided back from the temples, curving over his ears to keep his hair out of his face. Shae's armour is more detailed, with a first layer of black leather like scales, with flaps of black trimmed in silver, followed by flaps of green leather scales trimmed in silver. The shoulder guards are triple-layered and the bodice is decorated in curling silver with a neck guard of green scales. Her chainmail is made of iron with a strange gritty texture that sparkles in the light. Her hair is braided in elf and dwarf style at her temples, and her hair is pulled back at the back of her skull into a single fishtail braid. 

"There you are, a true warrior hobbit," Shae exclaims, winking at her brother. 

" I look ridiculous, honestly Deadly, I'm not a warrior! I'm barely even a burglar!"

" I think ye look mighty handsome melekunuh," Bofur says, wrapping his arms around Bilbo from behind. Bilbo blushes at this and leans up to give Bofur a kiss. 

" Where'd tha' armour come from lass?" Dwalin asks.

"Well, mine I've had for a while now, I tend to only wear it in Mirkwood though. Bilbo's I had made a while ago, just in case. I wasn't going to have him face a dragon in 'naught but his market clothes!"

" 'Course not. I've never seen mail like tha' before though, what's it made of?"

" Oh, it's my own design! See, the iron chains are edged with diamond which makes it extremely hard to cut through. It's not mithril, but it'll do in a battle." Dwalin nods and goes back to admiring the craftsmanship when there is a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Legolas pops his head in, long blond hair unbraided and disheveled. Shae raises an eyebrow at him and gestures to his hair. " I was hoping you could do it for me?" He says, an ivory comb clasped in front of him. 

" Of course _Gwador_!" Legolas smiles brightly and kneels with his back to Shae, legs tucked under him. She starts running the comb through his hair methodically, and his eyes slip closed. She then braids at his temples; two thin three-stranded braids that keep his hair away from his face. Lastly, she takes the hair from the sides of his head and pulls it into a fishtail braid at the back of his head like hers. "Perfect!" 

" Thank you  _Gwathel,_ your braids are always the best," Legolas says brightly, then holds his hand to his chest and holds it out to her, a gesture she copies. He leaves then with a reminder of breakfast and a bright good morning to Kili, who smiles shyly at him. 

" Can you do my hair too?" Kili asks her, patting down his wild brown locks. 

" I can certainly try love," Shae says and sits him down in front of her. She takes a hard bristled brush and runs it through his hair, getting out tangles and leaving it smooth, then she pulls his hair into two three-stranded braids at each of his temples, joining the four at the back of his head and clasps it with his usual silver clasp. She holds up a mirror for him allowing him to appraise her work. He opens his mouth in shock," Wow! Even Amad can't get my hair to do that!"

" It's probably because I'm used to curly hobbit hair. You don't even want to know how difficult that is to manage!"

" Thanks Shae," Kili says, pulling her into a hug.

" You are very welcome nadadith," she says, touching their foreheads together. She then turns to Fili, winding her arms around his waist and kissing his nose. " Shall I do yours as well  _meleth-nin_?" 

" I'm afraid mine are already finished Men azyungel, although I suppose there is one braid you can put in my hair."

" And one for you in mine," she returns. They each take a lock of hair on the side of their heads and create a four-stranded braid, ending it with a bead from their own hair. By the time they finish Ori looks like he's about to collapse from the romanticism of the gesture, while most of the rest of the Company look on with approval, until Kili wolf-whistles and Bofur starts clapping the rest of the Company joining in. Bilbo simply smiles knowingly, a similar braid hanging beside one of his pointed ears. 

                           .~~~~~~~~~.

      When the Company arrives at breakfast they find the tables rather empty, with only the Elven-king, Legolas, Tauriel, and some guards present. Breakfast is filling and delicious, mainly fresh fruit and flaky pastry with herbal teas. 

" I have had supplies prepared for you, they are already loaded onto two boats which will take your group down the River Running into Esgaroth, where you will be greeted by Bard the Bargeman, who will help you get audience with the Master and find lodgings for your stay there," Thranduil says, indicating their route on a map laid in front of him. 

" Thank you for your aid Elven-king, would that it had come earlier of course,but I am grateful nonetheless."

" You are welcome. You will find in time that there is little I would not do for my niece and nephew. Visions or not." Thranduil looks down the table to where Shae and Bilbo sit with Fili, Bofur, Kili, and surprisingly Legolas; all six chatting amicably.

Legolas frowns suddenly. " Kili you have changed your hair," he says, reaching out to brush the braids. 

" Um, yes. My Namad did it for me, " Kili replies, smiling broadly at Shae, who knocks his forehead affectionately. 

" I do not know that word," Legolas says, his eyes alight with curiosity. 

" It means sister."

" Oh. You think of my _Gwathel_ as your sister?"

"Aye. She is betrothed to my brother after all. But I think despite that I'd feel the same, Nori certainly does." Fili elbows his brother in the side, gesturing angrily at him in Iglishmek

" _Adar_ won't like that, but I will not be the one to tell him. I do not begrudge you happiness _ettani_ , and am pleased that you have found family."

" Thank you Legolas. Never forget that you are my family as well, _ettanu_!"

" Of course not."

                          .~~~~~~~~.

        It's midway to the afternoon by the time they get on the boats provided for them. Each boat holds half of the Company, with one extra person on the second boat, allowing a balance for Bombur's weight. The boats themselves are large enough, with a wide deck, allowing the occupants elbow room, and the decorations are very natural. With a formal goodbye to the Elven-king and Prince of Mirkwood, the boats push off into the current- and that is when a guardsmen falls dead, blood dripping from a sword wound in his chest. Orcs spill forth from the trees, some going for the Elven-King, but most following the boats. Thranduil and Legolas kill their attackers quickly, and Legolas and Tauriel follow the rest of the orcs. The Company watches uneasily, Kili and Shae picking off orcs with their arrows. When Shae sees Legolas, he is about to be stabbed in the back. Acting quickly she rips her dagger from her thigh and launches herself off of the boat at the orc, stabbing it's skull and falling behind Legolas. She quickly pulls her dagger out of the orc's head and sheathed her dagger, unstrapping her shovel from her back. Legolas makes a quick hand gesture and Shae nods, and they begin fighting together, a seamless machine. They fight as if they were one, Legolas reaching over Shae when he needs to, Shae jabbing low, cutting knee tendons so Legolas can finish them, an endless circle of death. 

" I see now why she calls him shieldbrother," Thorin says, watching in awe. Kili continues to pick off targets with arrows and Bilbo uses his conkers mace to bludgeon orcs on the opposite bank, aiding Tauriel. A tall brown orc carrying a longbow steps out of the trees, taking aim at Kili, loading his bow with a Morgul Shaft, then letting his arrow fly. The arrow sinks deep into Kili's thigh just above his knee and he lets out a cry of pain, his brother screaming his name. Legolas and Shae stop their deadly dance at the scream, Legolas putting an arrow into the orc archer's brain without thought as Shae leaps back onto the boat, trusting Legolas and Tauriel to take care of the orcs while she helps Kili.

       The first thing she does is take the arrow out, then presses a cloth into the wound, tearing through her medical bag for supplies.

" It's fine Shae, just bind it and I'll be alright," Kili says, trying to look encouraging while wincing in pain. 

" You are damn well not alright Kili! That was a Morgul Shaft, covered in orc poison, it will kill you slowly! And I'd treat you but I don't have any damn athelas, so binding it will have to do until we get to Laketown!"

" I'm sure I'll be fine by then!" Shae just shakes her head at him, then looks behind them, watching Legolas and Tauriel cut their way through orcs. The boats speed quickly away in the rushing current and the trip down the river seems to pass quickly. 

      Eventually the current ceases completely and the Company have to row their way to Long Lake and the town of Esgaroth. 

      At the entrance to the town is a grim-faced man on a barge, waiting to usher them in. 

"Good evening Bard, how have you been?" Shae says.

" Well enough, Miss Baggins. Tilda will be happy to see you," he replies, beginning to row into the town proper. 

" And I her, she's been growing so quickly, the darling. Oh, introductions! My father would have been appalled by my manners! This is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield; there's Thorin of course, and his nephews Fili and Kili, then Dwalin and Balin, Nori, Dori, and Ori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur, and Oin and Gloin. And my brother Bilbo, who you met once a long while ago!"

" Wait, was he the little boy who'd hound me for stories of the Forest and the Shire and hold my hand around the town whenever Uncle brought us on a diplomatic excursion?" Bilbo asks from behind Shae.

" Aye, that was me, a pleasure to see you again Mr. Baggins." Bilbo smiles fondly at the memory as they continue down the canal.

" And just what is this Bard? Bringing strange dwarves into town as well as illegal fish now are we?" Says a slimey voice from one of the docks. 

" No, I'm aiding this Company of dwarves on their journey through the mountain, at the request of King Thranduil. The Master would not wish to incite his ire by denying them passage would he Alfrid?"

" What proof do you have that the Elven-king supports these dwarves? Last I heard he wasn't overly fond of the stunted people," Alfrid shoots back, frowning contemptuously at the dwarves under his single eyebrow. 

" Will the presence of the Elven-king's niece and nephew be enough to assure the Master of our honesty?" Shae says from the second boat, her head high, looking at Alfrid as if he is dirt under her hairy foot, a look carefully copied from her Uncle. 

" Princess Nightshade, I did not see you there, yes, that suffices. I shall alert the Master of your presence and we will make arrangements for your stay in Laketown."

" I will speak to your Master, the good Princess would like to meet with her friends in the town," Thorin says, his arms crossed and his intimidating scowl on his brow. 

" Yes of course, Mister Thorin, follow me," Alfrid says, turning towards a building larger then the others. 

" That's King Thorin to you laddie," Dwalin growls from Thorin's side, him and Balin set on accompanying him for the meeting with the Master.

" My apologies, Your Majesty," Alfrid says, clumsily bowing as they leave the boats. 

      Bard's house isn't much farther, and when they get there a young boy can be seen pacing the dock outside. 

" Da, they've placed a watch on the house," he says as Bard tethers the boat.

" Don't worry Bain, everything will be fine, we just have to be more careful when we sneak food in for the others is all. Now, mind your manners, we have guests."

" Well now, haven't you gotten tall Bain darling!" Shae says, pulling the boy into a hug despite him being taller then her. 

" Miss Shae! It feels like it's been forever since you visited last!" 

" It has been a year or two hasn't it? How are your sisters?"

" Good,! Sigrid doesn't really spend as much time with me anymore, and Tilda's too little still to be much fun, but they're doing alright!" 

" That's good lad, you always look after them alright? It's your job to make sure your siblings are well and hale, Valar knows I do, isn't that right Little Bo?"

" It's like having a second mother sometimes actually, " Bilbo replies, getting a punch on the arm in response. " My name's Bilbo Baggins, I am Shae's brother, it's a pleasure to meet you Bain." Bain takes his hand and shakes it.

" It's nice to meet you too! Are you guys on an adventure? You don't look like the dwarves Miss Shae usually goes on adventures with."

" You go on adventures with other dwarrow?" Fili asks, raising a blond eyebrow.

" How do you think I became a dwarf-friend  _melleth-nin_? I'm actually quite close friends with Lord Dain of the Iron Hills, I saved his son's life from a pack of wargs and orcs and as thanks I became a dwarf-friend and have to suffer through his attempts to marry me off to his son. Although he did forge me _Taker,_ which I wouldn't have gotten far without."

" Cousin Dain's been trying to marry you off to the Stonehelm?" Kili pipes up weakly.

" Yes, he has, now inside so I can look at that leg," Shae says, ushering them inside. 

" It's fine, honestly, you don't have to look at it!"

" At least let me make you a tea to help you feel better nadadith?" 

" Alright, I can deal with that," Kili says, limping inside and finding a place to sit.

" Da, why are there so many dwarves in our house?" A lovely blond girl says, hands clenching in her blue skirt.

" Will they bring us luck?" Pipes up a young girl from behind her. 

" For a hundred years lass," Bofur says cheerily, bowing to her and making her giggle. Shae starts on the tea immediately, taking dried herbs from her bag and placing them in a pot of water, setting it to a boil. 

" Hello darlings," she says when she finishes, " Sigrid, you look every bit as lovely as your mother did. And my, that cannot be little Tilda!"

" But it is me Miss Shae!" The girl says, holding out her arms to be spun around. Shae obliges, then pulls her into a hug.

" You have such a lovely family Bard," Shae says with a smile. She takes the tea off and pours Kili a cup, blowing the steam away, then handing it too him. He smiles at her and takes a tentative sip.

" This is actually really good! Whenever Oin makes teas for healing they taste like old boot leather!" He says, eargerly drinking more. It isn't long until he's finished, and half-way through thanking Shae he collapses into her arms in a faint. 

" Quick, clear the table, we need to get started healing him before he wakes up!" She orders, " Bofur, I need you to find me kingsfoil, it's a weed, it'll be easily found by the pig pens. Bilbo, set more water to boil, I'll need it for the poultice. I wasn't lying when I said the wound could kill him." Bofur nods and hurries out the door, Bilbo jumps to filling another pot and hanging it over the fire. Shae takes fresh bandages and a rag out of her bag, then a pestle and mortar and various herbs. " Oin, can you help me make these into a paste please? I'll need it to place on the wound after I've used the kingsfoil." Her voice takes on a higher pitch so as he can hear her clearly.

" Aye, lass, I've got it!" 

She looks at the remaining dwarves, including Fili who is looking at his brother in shock and confusion. " I'm going to need help holding him down, it won't be easy or pretty to do this and he will writhe about, but if I don't do it he'll die."

" How do you know?" Nori asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I took a morgul shaft through the knee once, Lord Elrond was not sure I would make it, and I made a point to learn how to heal a morgul wound because of it." Nori nods and rubs her back comfortingly, then goes over to Kili's bedside, taking the spot by his uninjured leg with Bifur, while Dori and Ori have his injured leg, and Bombur and Gloin have an arm each.  Shae takes some time to go to Fili, whispering quiet reasurrances and kissing his cheeks and forehead. Bofur soon returns with kingsfoil and Shae grinds it up in her hands, then mixes it with boiling water. She has to remove Kili's pants to get at the wound, and when she's sure he's held down properly she begins rubbing the mixture into the wound and Kili's eyes shoot open and he screams and thrashes, but the dwarrows' grip on him is iron-tight. 

"  _Menno o nin na hon, I eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth._ " Shae chants, holding the kingsfoil, or Athelas as it is also known, to the wound until Kili slips into a peaceful rest. Then she removes the clump of Athelas and applies the paste she had Oin make earlier, binding it tightly with the bandages and sliding Kili's pants back on. " He will be fine now, the danger has passed." Shae sinks down to the floor, mopping sweat from her brow. 

 " Are you alright Miss Shae?" Tilda asks, coming to sit beside her.

" I'm fine dear, the spell just took a lot out of me is all." Fili looks down from where he is holding his brother's hand in concern. 

" Was it dangerous for you to do that?" He asks quietly. 

" Not entirely, if it weren't for my abilities I would not have been able to do it at all, thankfully I am no ordinary hobbit. However, I'm quite sure I would have done it even if it was dangerous to me, because he is my nadadith and I care for him." 

" Thank you," Fili whispers to her, resting a hand on her tousled and sweat-dampened curls. She nods in response, stroking Tilda's hair from where she lies in her lap. The door bursting opening as Thorin stomps in startled them all. 

" Curse greedy, disgusting Lake-men and their slippery lackeys!" He says loudly, swearing under his breath in khuzdul. 

" Thorin, you shouldn't use language like that in front of children," Bilbo scolds from his perch at Kili's head, running fingers through the archer's hair. 

" I was unaware that there were children present Master Baggins, I apologize- What in Mahal's name happened here?"

" Miss Shae tended to the pretty dwarf's injury, she said he woulda died if she hadn't!" Tilda pipes up from the floor. Thorin looks down at her and notices Shae sitting wearily on the ground. 

" Are you alright Sangimlilukhud?" He asks, kneeling next to her and checking her over.

" I'll be fine after a rest Thorin, Kili is more important than I at the moment, " she replies, smiling up at him. " That's actually quite close to my true name in Quenya."

" You are both important to me Shae, and I'm sure Kili will be fine, with you looking after him. Your true name is in Elf-tongue?"

" One of them is. Bilbo and I each have one in Our own native tongue and one in Quenya. I also have one in Eagle-tongue but I'm quite sure none of you could pronounce it."

" Is that a challenge namadith?" Nori calls from his perch by the window. 

" No it is a fact! No one here speaks Eagle -tongue. Here, I'll show you," she says, then emitts a series of trills, squawks, and caws. 

" Mahal's hairy balls halfling! Never do that again!" Dwalin says from a corner of the room, rubbing his ears in disdain.

" I dunno, I think it has a ring to it, don't ya think so Bofur?" Nori asks, nudging the Miner's side. 

" Oh, aye, especially tha' trilling towards the end bit," Bofur replies and attempts to mimic the pattern, followed closely by Nori, eventually encouraging Ori to try, then Bifur, and finally Bard's children. 

" Have I sleepwalked into the ravens' nests again?" Kili murmurs sleepily, attempting to sit up. Shae struggles to her feet, keeping a tight-knuckled grip on the table.

" Easy Kili love, you'll be a bit woozy still. And you are just fine, it is merely our very immature companions attempting to speak Eagle."

" Would you like a cup of tea to settle your stomach lad?" Bard asks from his kitchen, where he is preparing dinner.

" I am never going near another cup of Mahal- forsaken tea ever again!" Bard smiles knowingly and continues cooking. 

" What am I missing?" Thorin asks, looking from Kili to Shae to Bard.

" She knocked me out with tea! Tea! One minute I'm sitting comfortably, sipping my tea, the next I'm unconscious and wake to excruciating pain while she 'healed' me and then I was out again! Kili exclaims accusatorily. 

" You knocked him out with tea?" Thorin says skeptically.

" Aye, she did! I'd love to get the recipe for that myself actually," Nori says.

" Oh, well it had feverfew, to bring down his fever, valerian which induces restful sleep, calm and eases muscular tension, lemon balm which calms the mind and cleanses the body, gotu kola which induces relaxation and improves disease resistance, lavender for scent and to reduce anxiety and promote calm, and honey to cover the taste of the more bitter herbs and ease the intake of the tea. I really am sorry I had to knock you out Kee, but you wouldn't let me treat you and you'd have died if I didn't!"

" How would you know? I was perfectly fine!"

" Because I was shot with a morgul shaft and nearly died!"

" Oh, I'm sorry namad."

" It's fine dear. Thorin, could you help me to a chair please, I'm afraid I cannot stand much longer."

" Of course Sangimlilukhud."

" Fili, what's wrong with Shae?"

" She used a lot of  her energy to heal you brother, she's very weary."

" And here I've been so ungrateful..."

" Don't worry nadadith, she isn't angry with you, and she did knock you out without your consent."

" A small price for a saved life," Kili mumbles. 

" Oh!" Shae exclaims from her chair, eyes flashing green briefly. 

" What? What did you see?" Thorin says.

" The Greenleaf and the Firebow are tracking a pack of orcs to this location."

" Lass, that makes no damn sense," Dwalin says, fiddling with a knuckle-duster.

" She means to say that Legolas and Tauriel are following the group of orcs that attacked us at the river. They've continued following us to Bard's house," Bilbo interjects from where he sits with Bombur and Bifur, clumsily attempting Iglishmek with unpracticed fingers. 

" They'll arrive tomorrow night, we will still be here as Kili needs at least a day before he can be his usual adorably energetic self and there's still a few weeks until Durin's Day, we saved time leaving Mirkwood so quickly," Shae adds. Bard chooses this moment to come out with supper, a warm soup with thin broth and little to it, but better than the leaves they received in Rivendell. After dinner, the Company shuffles out of Bard's house with a warm goodnight from his children to the quarters that the Master provided for them in an inn. The sleeping arrangements are much the same as they were during the stay at Beorn's , although Thorin is the one watching over Kili this time. Before shuffling off to bed Kili stops Shae, pulling her into a hug and muttering "I'm so sorry." Shae rubs his back and kisses the top of his head ( on her tiptoes of course). " It's alright nadadith. Now you rest and get better darling." Kili nods and let's Thorin escort him down the hall, and Shae slips into her own room, her intended awaiting her for some much needed cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Melekunuh- my hobbit (khuzdul)  
> Gwador- shield-brother (sindarin)  
> Gwathel- shield-sister (sindarin)  
> Amad- Mother (khuzdul)  
> Nadadith- brother that is young/little brother (khuzdul)  
> Meleth-nin: my love (sindarin)  
> Men Azyungel- my love of all loves ( khuzdul)  
> Namad- sister (khuzdul)  
> Adar- father (sindarin)  
> Ettani- cousin {female} (quenya)  
> Ettanu- cousin {male} (quenya)  
> Menno o nin na hon, I eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth- May the blessing that was given to me, be sent from me to him, May he be released from death.  
> sangimlilukhud- perfect starlight  
> End notes: In this chapter I focused more on the growing relationship between Kili and Shae as Fili could never be with someone who didn't connect with his little brother and didn't treat him right. Thorin is affectionate with Shae and views her in much the same way as he does his nephews, he will eventually start seeing Bilbo in the same way, but for now he's just being friendly with Bilbo. Nori and Bofur are bros and love to joke around together. Nori also treats Shae like a little sister because of their past together. Kili and Legolas won't actually be in a full on relationship for a while yet because the timing isn't right for them and I want to explore Bilbo and Bofur's relationship more as well as Bilbo's relationship with Bombur and Bifur, but they will talk a lot and generally flirt and be bros. And Shae and Dwalin will eventually be best bros, bonding over weapons and making sarcastic comments about the Company members. Also Shae wears spare hair beads as a result of spending a lot of time with Dain's dwarrows. Her and Fili are little cuties!


End file.
